How'd This Happen to Me?
by 2014 Super Nova
Summary: Kagamine Rin is happy with her life. Her nickname at school was lil'Hatsune cause she looked like the idol Hatsune Miku, but what happens when a certain blonde makes her change her ways and leaves her thinking 'How'd this happen to me'
1. Chaper 1: Introduction?

**Me: HELLOOOOOOO! As one can tell I'm Akane09chan and this is my first story chapter thingy! And it's RINXLEN!**** Len: Why r u so excited? Me: Well cause it's my first story were u not just listening? Len: I heard u. I just don't see why ur eyes twinkled at the "RINXLEN!" moment. Me: True, though I love u so dearly, BUT! U and Rin belong together so I will help u! **TT^TT-b** Len: I DON'T NEEED HELP CRAZY LADY! Me: So mean….please enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Introduction?

My name, you ask? I won't be surprised if you remembered it for the rest of your life.~ I'm Kagamine Rin but you can just call me Rin, no nicknames like Ri-Ri-Chi or Rinniers and Rinny is no exception. And I swear if you come up with one for me I'll run you down with my R.R.(Road Roller). I'll be fifteen in a few months(ME: Cause when your fifteen and somebody tells you they lo-)SHUT UP BAKAUTHOR!(ME: Okay…..L). Anyways my appearance? Naturally I have blonde hair but since I've gotten to high school I've been dying it the same colour as my idol, Hatsune Miku. I also pull it back in to two mini pigtails, I say mini 'cause I have shameful short hair that goes to my shoulders. Normally I also put two clips in the front of my hair, but today I'm not gonna. And my eye are a deep blue and are one of the few features I like about myself. Now that you know about me let's get on with how my life completely changed.

In my school I'm know as the Lil' Hatsune because of how much I resemble her. It's great! Just as I want people to think! And something else I moved to the nice town of Fukuoka in the beginning of the year so no one knows I'm blonde hehe! And everything was just perfect, I didn't even mind about my same bust size. So today I sat in my desk all sorts of happy. My friend Kasane(I don't remember how to spell it and too lazy to check) Teto walked up to me. But today something was weirdly strange about her. There was too much excitmentness(?guess I made a new word?)

"RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN~~~~" she shouted into my ear almost making me deaf.

"Hmmmmmm? What's the matter Teto?" I replied not that I really truly cared.

"THERE'S A NEW TRANSFER STUNDENT WITH THE SAME SURNAME AS YOU!" Teto exclaimed and in a whisper "And he looks just like you when you don't dyed your hair!" Oh yeah, Teto knows I'm blonde so I guess it's not a huge secret.

"Really…..I don't recall any family members coming here, we're the first Kagamines to move here as far as I know." I told her blankly, but honestly I could really care less. Besides I didn't see why she was making a big deal out of it.

"AND HE'S ENTERING THIS CLASSS!" she shouted again, this time I think she really did make me go deaf cause my ears were ringing at this point.

"Okayyy sooooo I care because…."

" The resemblance is really amazing so if you want to stay Lil' Hatsune I'd keep my distant if I were you. Cause like people with the same hair tend to know whether or not the colour is true." Teto explained

I sweat dropped like this-à =_=' "Teto-chan I'm sure that's not true."

Then she just shrugged saying "Hey, you never know"(how much did the sound like a NY lottery commercialXD). Then at that moment the bell rang and everyone scurried to their seats. _Oh great, time to go through another living hell._ I thought.

**Me: Okayy that was a little crappy. Len: More like really crappy. Me: SHUT UP BAKA INU!…goemn =_=' Oh by the way I'm making all the Vocaloids with big boobs I'm making teacher so they can feel old MWAHAHAHAHA! Len: Ummm why? Me: 'Cause I'm very…smalled breasted I alonely reach B-cup a year and a half ago T-T Rin: You too Akane-chan! :') Me: Rin-chan! :'D *hugs one another. Len: Anywayy…. If you feel like it review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yuuuupppp I'm back****J**** Len: Didn't you just put up the first chapter? Me: Yeah but I'm super excited and I wanna get the plot going… Len: No your just obsessed with me aren't you? Me:*laughs nervously* What make you say that? Len: Cause you have a close up picture of me as your laptop background? Me: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? Len: I saw it when I use your computer. Me: You used my laptop without permission? Rin: Rule 1 never touch Akane's laptop cause she's wants privacy and she has pictures of her crush on it. Me: RIN! / Be quite! Len: Oh you do now? Well if you will excuse me I think I'll use your laptop now. Me: NO! Rin can I borrow the Road Roller? Rin: Sure *throws keys to Akane* Me: MWHAHAHAHA*crush Len* Take that pretty boy! Rin: Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Why does he have to sit next to ME?

The bell rang and everyone in the classroom rushed to their seats which I found amusing 'cause it reminded me of bees panicking because their nest was attacked by a bear. But I show no emotion on my face. In school I have to act polite just like Hatsune Miku so I could keep up my image. Sakine Meiko walked in, our sensei who I think always smell like alcohol. It really grossed me out how much she reeked of the damn stuff. Anyways, Sakine-sensei presented her self in front of the class and began to speak.

"Okay class today we'll be having a new student join us. You can come in now." she said.

Then a boy with golden blonde hair tied back with a hair tie entered the room and spoke "My name is Kagamine Len and ask me questions in my free-time, understand?" One thing I noticed right away, I didn't like him.

"Pssst, Rin-san is this guy related to you?" I heard one of my classmates whisper, but it wasn't low enough cause the whole class heard it. Now they were all staring at me.

"No, I'm afraid I've never meant Kagamine-kun before in my life." I said with a sweet smile. But this new guy kept staring at me like he knew all my secrets. And to tell you the truth I felt like I was being read like a book, and honestly it freaked me out. Next thing I knew the new guy walked over to the seat next to me. I looked at Teto confused. Then she mouthed "Sensei asked him to sit there" I mouthed back "Oh" as class continued I noticed the new guy was staring at me, creepy right? Then I felt something hit my head, it was a piece of paper and it was folded. Slowly I unfolded the note and read it:

_Okay, what is the real colour of your hair? There's no way it's that teal colour so tell me are you a brunette or something?_

I looked at the new guy and realize Teto was right. He did look like me with my blonde hair and personality is freaked me out. I smiled and wrote back:

_I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is my natural hair colour._

Carefully I passed the note back to him making sure Sakine-sensei didn't see. And smiled at him again. He opened the note and read picked up his pen wrote something down folded the paper and flicked it on my desk. I opened it and was shocked with what it said:

_Liar. And quit smiling like that, it's not your real smile. I'll get you to spill the truth, just wait and see._

I just kept staring at the note. How could he see through me so easily? Why? Why did he want me to fess up so much? Maybe he couldn't stand somebody looking like his favorite idol? Maybe he had some weird crush on Hatsune Miku and didn't like the fact that I looked like her. Yeah, that was it. I soon realized that I had not paid any attention to Sakine-sensei's lesson and was pissed at the person whose fault that was. Kagamine Len. Then I noticed a new note in front of me. Cautious I opened it. It read:

_Meet me on the roof top during lunch so we can discuss more of this._

_-Len_

I looked up at him and smiled nervously and nodded my head, he smirked at me in response. UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! Why do I have to sit next this bastard? I tried focusing on the lesson and began taking notes. Before I realized it, the bell for lunch rang. I gulped and looked over to the new guy's seat but he was already gone. I grabbed my bento and told Teto I couldn't eat lunch with her, of course she pouted but then I told her I would go shopping with her after school and she instantly cheered up.

I was not at all excited about this meeting. I decided I would put on my best act yet and refuse to give in. I've done well fooling the school one more person shouldn't be a problem. I grew nervous as I reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the roof. Slowly I walked up and once I reached the top I stared at the door, not sure if whether or not I should open it. With all my courage I opened the door and I immediately I saw him. He was smirking at me, I wanted to slap him across the face right then and there. I kept my self-control and looked at him giving him the sweetest smile I could.

"So why is it that you insist that my hair isn't really teal?" I asked him, ready to play with him like a cat and mouse.

He walked towards me and spoke "Because I'm not an idiot like most the people in this school"

"No one here is an idiot, you shouldn't talk about people like-"

Interrupting me he said "I heard your nickname is Lil' Hatsune. But your name is Kagamine Rin." he stepped closer looking at my hair "I must admit you did a good job dying it." He took my hair out of it's pigtails.

"How dare you touch my hair!" I yelled looking at him furiously

"Drop the act, you don't have to keep acting polite. We both know that you can stand speaking kindly to me."

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face down so I could look him straight in the eyes. "What the hell do you want you bastard?" I asked.

"Nothing just wanted to see you act like yourself."

I blushed letting go of him "Well cursing is not part of my daily routine."

"Liar. Maybe if you act like yourself I'm sure the people in this high school will like you for who you are, not what you are."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

He smirked again and in a seduct…I mean rude tone said "It means your skipping the rest of your classes with me."

"Like hell I am! I'm leaving yo-" cutting me off he grabbed me and pushed me against the fence and he took off his belt. Oh my god, he was going to raped me right here right now. Then he use the belt to tie me against the fence.

"What the fucking hell are you doing bastard!" I don't thinking I have ever cursed that much in school before.

Smiling he said "Making sure you stay here Rin-chan~ Oh but we can't have you screaming for help so I'm going to have to put my tie around your mouth." He took that off and tied it around my mouth. Now I was super pissed. I heard the bell for the end of lunch and I squirmed trying to get myself out of this, after five minutes I gave up. He sat across from me and patted my head as though giving up was the right thing to do. After an hour or two my stomach began growling. He began chuckling, mocking me. I was so damn hungry I didn't get to eat my bento before and I looked over to it. Len, yes I'm going to call him by his name now, noticed and looked at me.

"You want ur lunch?"

I nodded my head and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to scream for help."

I nodded in agreement. He untied my mouth and grabbed my bento untied the cloth the wrapped around it. He took out my chop sticks and began feeding me. I felt my entire face heat up, I was blushing. Why was I blushing? I guess after watching me eat after a while Len got hungry too cause his stomach growled and began to blush.

"If you want you can have some." I offered to him, and he was shocked.

"Why would you let me eat your food when I just held you captive."

"Well I'm not heartless! I'm not going to let you starve you stupid bastard." I muttered, I was probably as surprised ad he was that I was gonna to let him eat some of my lunch.

"Uh, um thanks." he muttered back eating some of my food with….my chop sticks! OH MY GOD AN INDIRECT KISS! I blushed extremely hard.

"HAHAHAHA! Your more worried about something like a indirect kiss over your own safety!" He found my blushing humorous! I kicked him in the leg. "OW! What the fuck?"

"Haha that's what you get you stupid bastard!" I said

"Hmph." Then he took out his cell phone and started texting something. I saw him hit the send button and he closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"What was that?" I was curious, I wanted to know what the text was.

"What was what?"

Really I had to spell it out? "The text message you idiot! What was the text message about?" I demanded.

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see." He smirked again, and I was pissed off again.

**Me: And you're going to have to wait and see what happens****J**** Len: Really you're stopping there? Me: Look, I wanted to make a cliff hanger plus I had this weird pasta for dinner tonight and it was sooooo gross. Word of advice never buy store packaged pasta, its so nastyy. Rin: I hear ya** **I don't trust store make food. Me: Worddd. Len:*sigh* If you feel like bothering review this suckish chapter. Me: HEY! Your so mean D':**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay~ I got 4 reviews!:D Len: Only four, not something to be proud of. Me: Shut up! Anyways enjoy my third chapter~**

Chapter 3: Why do I have to be blonde?

At this point the sun was practically setting and I want to get outta here! Stupid bastard tying me to the damn roof. I missed going shopping with Teto and now she's gonna kill me if I make it outta here alive! Then I heard the door knob on the door turning. 'Yesss! I'm gonna be saved!' I thought until…

"Finally he's here." I heard Len say. Crap he had backup, now I'm definitely gonna die.

"I have arrived~~" a dude with purple hair and a suitcase said.

" Gakupo what the hell took you so long?" Len asked in a harsh tone

"I was looking for all the right materials" the man named Gakupo stated and then he noticed me "My God Lenny! This is not how you treat a lady! If you keep doing this you won't ever get a girlfriend!" then walked over to me and untied me "I am so sorry for-" before he could finish I ran for the door.

"No you don't" Len stopped me with one arm. How could he be that strong?

"Leave me alone you stupid bastard! What did I ever do to you?" I yelled

"Gakupo you know what to do." ignoring me question.

"Yup!" Gakupo said and opened his suitcase, inside were a bunch of beauty products and I sweat dropped. Then this guy skipped, yes skipped over to me and took my hand and pulled me over to all the beauty products. Something about this guy just screamed 'GAYWAD!"

"You think you can get it out?" Len asked

"It'll be easy, it seems she applied it herself am I right miss?" I knew they were talking about my hair colour.

"H-how did you know?" I asked

"I'm just good with beauty products~" he replied and I was creeped out. Then he started putting some sort of product in my hair

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at Gakupo

"Relax, he'll be done in a minute." Len said plainly

"Done with wh-" Gakupo started rinsing my hair with water and I noticed my teal hair dye was coming out. My eyes went wide. This is what he wanted? Why? Why did he want me to wear my natural hair.

"Ahh, so you're blonde like me." Len said I didn't even notice his face was in front of mine. "I wonder what other secrets you have." he continued

I glared at him and said "Like I'll let you fucking know."

"So you do have more secrets." Len smirked

"I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I yelled and I ran. I just ran and had no destination in mind. I just wanted to get out of there.

I looked up and I stared at the night sky. It looked so peaceful and I was jealous of it. I wanted to be able to be carefree and relax like the sky, all it ever had to do was present it's self to us humans so we could gaze at it. I sat on a park bench and kept looking up. Then I heard panting and I turn my head to my surprise I saw Len.

"Y-you don't have to cry about not having teal hair" he breathed out

"C-crying?" I reached my hand to my face and felt the salty water coming from my eyes. "I'm not crying because of that."

"Then why are you" Len said calmly and sat next to me.

"I'm crying because of this." I reached into the pocket of my uniform and pulled out a picture and handed it to Len.

"Is this you?" he asked puzzled.

"No, it's my mother." I replied to his question.

"So you look like your mom. What's the big deal?" he said

"My mother died when I was five." I didn't look at him when I said it.

"I still don't understand." he said

"Every time I look into a mirror with my blonde hair I see my mom. I can see her body, still and lifeless. Cold and unable to speak. She's gone because of me! And she can never come back. She won't be there when I graduate high school or college. She won't be there when I get married or have kids. She can never be there all because of me!" I cried. I let the tears flow down my face and I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. I felt warmth all over my body. I opened my eyes and saw Len hugging me. I felt sleepiness come over me.

When I woke up I noticed I was in a bed, but it wasn't mine. Then I remembered what happened at the park. I looked around and saw Len staring at me.

"Good, you finally woke up." he said

"What time is it?" I asked

"Well it's ten in the morning. You slept through the night like a baby. And your not going to school today." he told me then continued "I didn't know where you live so I had you stay at my place right now your in a guest room." I nodded in response. Then he pulled me out of the bed and to a mirror and turned on the light. "From now on I don't want you to think of your mom when you look in a mirror. Your looking at a young, pretty girl who has so much in her future. When you look in the mirror. Your gonna see yourself."

I stared at myself with my blonde hair. "I-I'll try my best, you stupid bastard." I muttered.

He chuckled "Good, good."

Then he brought me down the stairs of his house so we could have breakfast and I kinda noticed some thing. His house is huge! Plus it's like so well decorated, I was afraid to touch anything.

"Uhh Len what is it that your parents do?" I asked

"Ah my mom is an interior designer and my dad is a producer for the Crypton music company." He answered

"Really! That's really cool!" I was probably overly excited but at that moment I didn't care.

"I guess, what does your dad do?"

I paused, thought of something really quick "Oh my dad travels to different cities to sell machines." I lied, I wasn't going to let him know that I lived alone.

"That's an interesting job. What kind of machines does he sell?" he asked while peeling a banana and took a bite. I could tell that he thought he was in heaven when he ate it, he had the same look I had when I ate oranges.

"What, you have to know you have to know every detail of my life banana loving shorta?" I said and I soon regretted saying that.

He had an evil aurora around him and he sounded like the devil when he said "Who's a shorta? And what's wrong with loving bananas hmmmm?"

Len walked up to me and the next thing I knew I was pinned on the floor. Then he put his lips next to me ear and whispered "You're gonna wish you never said that." I gulped. Then I felt a tickling sensation all over my body.

"N-N-No L-Len please stop-p I-I'm s-sooo ti-ticklish" I said between my laughs.

"Oh are you now? Well the this will be fun then." he said with a smirk

After five minutes of being tickled Len made me a bowl of cereal and I got myself off the floor. I stood on the opposite site of the island counter in his kitchen. Len handed me the cereal bowl and I began eating from the bowl. Len watched me as I ate and I felt my face flush but I ignored him. It was getting harder and harder then I cracked.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I asked

"Oh I wasn't staring at you. I was reading the calendar behind you." he stated

"Um okay then." I started "Stupid bastard" I don't really know why I said that, but I felt it needed to be said.

When I finished my breakfast I thanked Len(of course I was gonna thank him. He went through a lot of trouble for me). He offered to walk me home but I told him I was fine walking on my own, there is no way I'm letting know where I live. He handed me my school bag saying I left it in the classroom yesterday. After he gave it to me I made my way home. Once there I took a shower changed into my pjs and crashed on to my bed and lost myself in my sleep.

**Me: YAY! Another chapter done(: Len: Why did you leave half through writing the story. Me: Well I was swimming at my neighbors' house. Len: Is that why you're wearing clothes that look like a 6th**** grader would wear? Me: She offered to let me borrow some clothes I was gonna sit I the house super cold in my swimsuit! And besides she's a 7****th**** grader now:P Len: Does it make a difference? It's kinda creepy that you, a 10****th**** grader fit into a 7****th**** graders clothes. Me: Shut up! Rin: Please review. Me&Len: When did you get here?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay it's like 3 am now but I had a really good idea for this chapter so I just had to start it! Rin: That's our Akane! So dedicated! Len: More like obsessed….. Me: *punches Len* Anyway enjoy~**

Chapter 4: Why do I have a fan club anyways?

I heard my alarm clock buzzing and I sleepily turned it off. I got up got dressed in my school uniform (white button down shirt with a olive coloured jacket and skirt and a red bow to show I was a first year.) and look at my hair in the mirror then at a picture of me when I was four or five. I smiled and took out two bobby pins and a ribbon began to apply the accessories to my hair. It looked cute with the bow on my head and the bobby pins holding my bangs back.

I went downstairs and made myself breakfast which was toast, cereal, and an orange. Then I realized I didn't do my homework…..SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY HOMEWORK! I grabbed my bag and pulled out a math sheet and a question for a social studies essay. I finished the math work quickly and went to the essay and did my best to make it look like I spent an hour or more on it. When I finished I looked up at the clock and saw I only had ten minutes to get to school. Quickly I jammed my papers into my bag put on my knee high socks and shoes and ran out the door.

I ran as fast as my little body could and then I bumped in to somebody and fell on my ass. Quickly I stood up and bowed.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry for running into you!" I said a little bit on the yelling side. Then I heard chuckling. I looked up and saw Len.

"Haha, don't worry about it Rinny-chan~" he said

I glared at him "On second thought never mind, I'm not sorry."

"Ouchiess Rinny that hurt." He complained like a child. I swear this guy must be a shorta secretly.

"Don't call me Rinny." I sassed at him.

"Aw why not?" Len asked stupidly

"Because I don't like being call that stupid bastard." I told him then continued "Besides I don't recall being on a first name basis with you."

"Well you called me Len remember." he said "And what's up with you calling me a stupid bastard?"

"I call you a stupid bastard 'cause that's what you are, a stupid bastard." I stated and began walking in front of him. Then I felt the left side of my face become warmer.

"Well I don't mind you calling my that if that's what you really what to call me." Len whispered into my ear in a kinda sexy way….you never heard me say that.

I began to blush so I put my head down and walked faster muttering something about throwing Len into a wood chipper and watching all of his stupid Len pieces fly all over the place. We reached the school and I opened my shoe locker and a bunch of letters fell out. I sighed and picked them up and sorted out the love letters from the get well soon cards. I saw Len sweat drop when he noticed them all. I placed in my bag so I could read them later at lunch.

"Wow, that's a lot of letters" Len said pointing out the obvious

"Yes, well it's nice to know that the students here care." I took of my out door shoes and slipped into my indoor ones and placed the out door ones in my shoe locker and closed it.

"Kinda creepy don't ya think?" he asked

"No, I don't find it creepy at all."

"You're talking like that again?"

"Talking like what?" I asked, smiling sweetly. I heard Len sigh and I opened the door to the classroom. Everyone stared at me and then I remembered they have never seen me with blonde hair, except for Teto. I looked at Len who rolled his eyes and took out my ribbon and used his hands to make two little pigtails.

I heard a bunch of "Rin-chan?" "Kagamine-san?" and "Rin-sama?" 's. All the girls in the class ran up to me and kept telling me how cute I looked. Then I heard someone asked "Rin-chan why did you dye your hair?"

"Well actually, this is my natural colour. I was dying my hair teal and everyone assumed it was my natural hair. Honestly I thought I was going to dye it for a longer time period." I answered glaring at Len. The Sakine-sensei walked in and told everyone to take their seats.

The lesson had began and I was taking notes when a fold piece of paper landed in the path of my pen. I opened the folded paper and glance at Len before reading it.

_Really? You're still acting like that?_

I wrote back:

_Is this going to become a regular thing with you? _

And dropped it on the floor so he could pick it up, he did and I watched his hand write something quickly. Then he passed it back to me.

_YUPPPPP, pretty much_

I shook my head a little and wrote back;

_Geeeezzz, I'm stuck with you aren't I?_

I carefully handed it back to him and he read what I wrote. He wrote something down again and started passing it to me….when the teacher was looking. 'Great….Smooth move stupid bastard' I thought.

"Kagamine-kun, what are you doing passing a note to Kagamine-san during class?" Sakine-sensei asked.

"There was something I wanted to tell her." He answered

"Read the note to the class."

"Alright." Len stood up and I was thinking how I was going to kill him and he began to speak again. "Rin-chan, will you go out with me?" that really got the class' attention. Everyone was staring and I sweat dropped.

"Sorry Kagamine-kun, but I have to respectfully decline your offer." I said

"Okay, I'll just have to try again later." and with that Len sat back down. I think the whole class sweat dropped, me included.

"Okay then…Let's continue with the lesson." Sakine-sensei said after that…..weird(?) moment.

I went back to writing notes when a piece of paper landed in front of me. I unfolded it and it read:

_That's right. There's no getting rid of me (:_

I felt my face flush. Was this guy for real? I can't believe he called me Mrs. Kagamine. I was going to punch him for that later, no way was I gonna let him get away with that. Then I felt glaring behind me, it wasn't directed towards me though. I turned my head and oh…It was the president of the Kagamine Rin fan club, Rei whatever his last name is. This guy really creeps me out and I mean really. He must be pissed at Len or something for talking to me. Ah who knows, maybe his face is stuck that was.

The lunch bell rang and Teto walked over to me and there was a scary aurora around her. Oh that's right I never went shopping with her like I promised the other day. Damn it, I'm in for a world of pain.

"Rin, where did you go on Tuesday after lunch? And why didn't Kagamine-kun come back either?" she asked, death in her voice.

I sighed and told her everything that happened 'til the note passing in class. Then she glomped on top of me, apologizing and saying what a good child I was after all. The Len came up behind me and said "She's not the good." and I jumped.

"You stupid bastard don't walk up to people like that. You gave me a frickn' heart attack!" I said

"Awe sorry Rinny-pu~" he replied and I wanted to puke.

Teto was laughing "You two would be the perfect couple!" she was excited, but I know quite a few people who wouldn't be excited about that.

"Kagamine! What makes you think you can talk to Rin-sama so easily?" asked…What's his name again? Ren? Rein? Raisin? Wait who would name their kid after a snack? "Rin-sama would go out with me and me only. Right Rin-sama?" he asked

"I'm sorry, what's your name again? Is it Raisin? Or Ren? Maybe Rubin?" I asked and Len started cracking up saying something about me not being able to remember his name.

"It's okay Rin-sama, my name is Kagene Rei." He said.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Kagene-kun." I said and Len was calming down from his laughter.

"Anytime Rin-sama, you must be busy so I'll leave now." he said.

"Right." then I looked over at Teto and smiled "Will you help me read fan mail?"

"Fine." Teto answered

"YAY!~ You're the bestest!" and I hugged her

"If I help do I get hugged too?" Len asked stupidly

"No, stupid bastard." I replied and Len gave a pouty face, this guy has gotta be a shorta in his spare time. I took out the letters and decided to start with the love confessions considering I would probably have to meet them after school. I took out my phone and started putting times in it. "Ugh how am I suppose to be in two places at once?" I looked at one that asked to meet me at a time another letter did.

"Want me to go and tell them I'm already your boyfriend?" Len asked and I hit him. "Owww" he winced

"I don't want you doing anything dumb you stupid shorta." crap, I said shorta didn't I? I looked at Len a little scared and boom! There it was that evil aurora around him again. "Um, I'm sorry?" I asked more than said.

"Too late, time for another punishment." He grinned diabolically. Shit now I'm super scared. Len pulled me into his body positioning me for…a nugie. He started messing up my hair and honestly it hurt, a lot. I tried to pull myself away but it didn't work. He was too strong for me.

"Ow ow ow, o-okay Len you win c-can you p-please stop. I-it hurts." I said and sure enough he stopped.

He smiled dumbly and said "No more calling me a shorta then."

"Fine, stupid bastard." I unwillingly agreed

"Much better." He said and I turn to look at Teto, hoping we didn't scare her. To my surprise she just stared.

"Uhhh Teto? Are you okay?" She took a bite out of her lunch, chew it then swallowed.

"You two are funny." She said with almost no emotion, then laughed really really hard. Len and I looked at each other an started laughing too. Lunch soon ended and before I knew it classes too. I went to all of the confession spots I had to go to and declined them all. Finally I went to my shoe locker and let out a deep breath.

"You sure were busy today." said a familiar voice. I looked over and saw Len and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, kinda, I suppose." I said and took out my outdoor shoes and began to slip into them. "Wait, why are you still here? You didn't wait for me did you?" I asked placing my indoor shoes in the locker.

"Yup! I wanted to walk home with Rin-Rin-Chi" he exclaimed. God, this guy is really pulling all my strings.

"Well you didn't have to do that, and don't call me Rin-Rin-Chi, just Rin is fine." I said and began walking

"So you're giving me permission to call you by you're first name?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I blushed "I-I guess it's fine since we're kinda friends now."

"But Rin, I want to be _more _than friends." he stated making me blush more.

I hit him with my bag hiding my face "Don't say dumb things like that you stupid bastard!" I yelled and he chuckled.

"Hey Rin, you're blushing." Len said

"No I'm not! It's just really hot out!" I replied

"But it's November." he was being a smartass now.

"Be quiet stupid bastard!" I hissed at him and he started chuckling again.

About ten to fifteen minutes later we arrived at my house. He asked me where my dad was and I make something up, I think it was that my dad works late or something. After saying bye Len walked back to his place and I went inside mine. I did my homework, wrote thank you notes to all the kids who wished me to get better (I would put them in the lockers tomorrow) and then took a nice shower. I love showers. The nice warm water running down my body relaxed me and sometimes I would lose track of time cause I would sing. This time I sang "World is Mine" by Hatsune Miku, the song has a nice beat to it. Now I wouldn't say I'm the best singer in the world but I'm certainly not the worse singer. I wonder if Len can sing? Wait why am I thinking of him during my relaxing time? I turned off the shower and dried off and changed into my pjs.

I went downstairs and made myself something to eat and walked over to the calendar on my fridge. 'Alrighty then I've got work tomorrow." I thought. Yup that's right, I have a job. Two actually. What did you think my house was free? My dad left me with nothing, absolutely nothing so of course I had to work. Even though it's against school rules….it's also against the rules to live without a parent or guardian. I lost all ties to my family (both sides) so it can't be helped. After eating I watched some T.V. and then went to bed.

**Me: YAAY!~ chapty four is done:3 and now it's 9:38 in in the morning? WTF? I didn't get any sleep last night TT-TT Len: Then go to bed now. Me: Noooo I smell cinnamon rolls from downstairs and I want one even if I had breakfast already! Rin: Ohhhhh~~~~~~ can I have one? Me: No! MINE! Rin: Meanie! *gets road roller* Me: Oh shit. *runs for life* Len: *sighs* Please review this suckish chapter. Me: *yelling in distance* It's not that crappy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Oh my god! I wanna thank everyone who has subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story! I never thought it would do so well! Thank you all you gave me like a 10 on the self esteem scale which is usually on -2 for me:D Len: What you depressed? Me:…maybe Rin: Len! Be nice for once! Len: Don't feel like it. Me: Rin it's okay, I know how to deal with asses like him. *kicks Len in privates* Len: *falls to ground* Rin: YAY!~ good job Akane! Me&Rin: Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: How the hell do I explain this?

School today was unusually quiet, well since Len came that is. Speaking of him, he didn't bug me today. AT ALL. I thought that it would be nice if Len wasn't constantly nagging me but now that the school day was over I kinda missed it…..WHO AM I KIDDING? THIS IS THE BEST FREAKING DAY OF MY LIFE! I think it liked it right? No, I like him…What the hell? Did I just confess my love to him? In my head? No way I hate that guy's guts, I think…..No I know I hate that stupid bastard! And I always will! I looked at the time on my watch.

"Crap I'm gonna be late for work." I whispered to myself and began to run to my work place(one of them). I finally reached my destination a café called Café de Fraises. Yeah I guess I forgot to name where I worked eh? I work part time at Café de Fraises which means café of strawberries, and it's a cosplay café. Hey don't judge, it's better than the bar I work at….Yeah I work there on weekend nights, meaning I have to go there tonight cause it's a Friday…..Ughhh I hate that place!

I went into the Café de Fraises and went to the employees only room and change into my maid, yes maid uniform. I walk out of the employees only room and greeted the manager. Her name is Gumi Megapoid, but everyone likes calling her Gumi-nee-san.

"Your first costumer is at table five." she told me

"Hai~" I replied and walked over to the table without looking at the costumer "Welcome master, what would you like to drink first?" I asked them while looking at my notepad ready to write down what ever they were going to say.

"Well first why don't you tell me why you're here?" they said….wait I know this voice. It couldn't be, right? I looked up from my notepad and my nightmare became a reality, it was Len. Shit I'm so screwed.

"H-how do you know about this place?" I felt my body shaking, this is bad. I could be expelled from school if he let this get to the teachers.

"I asked you a question first." he placed his chin in his hand, waiting for my explanation.

"Um, I'm volunteering here." Yup that sounds good.

"No, before you left the school area I heard you say you were late for work." Damn it! Now I 'm screwed again! Wait a sec…

"YOU FOLLOWED ME FROM OUR CLASSROOM?" I must've yelled pretty loud cause now everyone in the café was staring at me.

"Rin, why do you have a job? It's against the rules and you should need a job since you live with your dad." Len looked at me with such a serious expression. "Rin your dad is treating you properly right? He gives you food doesn't he?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say, what to do. No I knew what to do. Run. Just like last time. And that's what I did. I ran into the employees only room and felt the hot tears roll down my face. I blocked out Len's voice calling for me. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Len could look so serious. Yet again his the one who was able to get me looking at my true self in a mirror again. But I didn't want him to know I was so…pathetic. I went to a corner, where the wall met the lockers, and let the tear roll down my face. I heard the door to the room open and when I turned my head he was there. He looked around the room quickly and noticed me sulking my eyes out.

"Rin, tell me what's going on?" he was standing over me

"It's nothing you stu-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Rin it's not nothing!" I looked at Len, and I felt so weak. He squatted in front of me and wiped away one of my tears. "Please, tell me what's going on Rin."

I breathed in then out "I live by myself. After my mom passed away my dad left. I don't have any connections to either sides of my family and I work two jobs to pay bills and feed myself. How's that? Happy that now you know practically every detail in my life." I pretty much cried out. I looked at Len's face again and I was still so serious. Honestly it looked kinda, sexy. Okay yes I just said Len looked sexy and I blame him for having that dumb face that can do that.

"You're quitting your jobs." He told me

"But then I won't be able to pay the bills to stay in my house!" I said in reply

"You didn't let me finish." before I could open my mouth Len put his finger on it and I felt my face heat up "You're gonna quit your jobs and come live with me and my family. Got it?" He pulled his finger away from my mouth

"And if I refuse?" I asked

He smirked, "You don't have a choice."

"W-what?" What the hell man, it's like my life is turning into some freaking teenage drama that's gonna aire on MTV.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" The Len I meet on his first day was coming out and I became nervous. "You. Are. Living. With. Me." Crap, now my life really is a mess and there's not gonna be any way out of it. Len ended up explaining to Gumi that I would be leaving my job, but I kept telling her that he was crazy and she shouldn't listen to him. All she said was:

"Ah, I wish I were young again so I could re-experience love like that.~"

"Hear that Rinny, even your Gumi-nee-san thinks we belong together!~" Len commented

"Like that's ever gonna happen." I said

"Awe come on Rinny I know you really love me. After all I'm saving you and all." Now he's getting cocky

"Don't think so fully of yourself! That would only happen in your dreams and my worst nightmare!" I yelled at him

"Rinny! I didn't know you dreamed of me too!" He exclaimed

I punched him in the gut and said "As if!" he chuckled. Looks like the stupid bastard has completely come back. Too bad I liked sexy serious Len…..OH MEH GAWD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CALLED HIM SEXY! AGAIN! I need to wash my mouth out or something.

Gumi gave me a box full of costumes I wore for past events at the café. She insisted I keep them cause of something about them being made just for me. Len made some dumb comment about having me try them on for him and I slapped him across the face. There was no way in hell I was gonna do that. Soon Len dropped me off at home and told me to pack or else he would do it himself. I swear I never packed a suitcase faster in my life, I was not about to let him pack my, uh under garments. Then I realized about five minutes later he said that so I would pack. I was out smarted by a stupid bastard. After I mentally face palmed myself, never mind I physically face palmed myself I heard a car honk. I walked out the door with the box Gumi gave me and my one suitcase. A extremely well dressed man came out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Um, Gakupo? Is that you?" I asked

"Ah! You remember me miss! I'm so glad!" he said and I got in the car that would lead me to the rest of my high school life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm sooooo happy!~ Davison, whoever you are I love you! Your reviews make wanna keep writing:D Len: Don't you think you should thank the other people who reviewed too. Me: Well Davison has reviewed the most so shut up. Besides you're the one who keeps calling my chapters crappy. Len: Whatever, do what you want. Me: Rin!~ Rin: Hai~ Me: Can you beat the shit outta Len for me(: Rin: Sure! No problem! Me: YAY! Len: Crap =_= Rin: Enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: How am I suppose to get use to this place?

Gakupo pulled the car in front of Len's freakishly large house. Okay, so it's kinda cool I get to live in such a big place, but I have no idea what his family is like! Oh god, if they're all like Len there's no way I'll be able to survive. I really didn't picture my high school life to be a living hell and was not looking forward to it if does. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my stuff. Slowly I made my to the entrance of the mansion and before I could open the door it swung open, right in my face.

"Welcome Rinny!….Rinny?" I heard Len say

"You stupid bastard!" I took the door and swung it into his face but skillfully caught it

"Awe Rinny why'd you try to do that?" He asked then he noticed "Rinny! You're bleeding!"

"No duh! You just hit me in the head with the god damn door!" I yelled

"Come on let's get that cleaned up. You leave your stuff here, one maids will get it and bring it to your room." Len pulled me into the house and to the kitchen, I blushed a little and then he picked me up and place me on the counter making my whole face turn red. "Wait here." he told me and went to get the first aid kit.

"This isn't really necessary, it's only a scratch." I said when Len came back

"Well I don't want it to get infected and scar your pretty face." he said while smiling. Somehow his smile made my face get even hotter. "Rin do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Len asked

"It's nothing!" and I karate chopped the top of his head.

"Ow, that wasn't nice Rinny!" Len whined at me

"That's what you get for hitting me in the head with the door and I told you not to call me Rinny!" I screamed in his face

He smirked "Well maybe I can make it up to you." then he started to get on top of me and I'm pretty sure my face could be mistaken as a tomato at that point.

"GET OFF YOU PERVERT!" I yelled and pushed him off me and he landed pretty hard on the floor, I guess I forgot I was on the counter.

"Ouch, I think I need the first aid kit more than you now." he complained

"Well you deserved it! Don't do that again unless I say it's okay!" I said

"So I can do that as long as I get Rinny's ok!" He replied. Shit now I'm screwed

"N-no! You can't do that ever cause I would never let you do that to me!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Okay, whatever you say Rinny." He chuckled and he patted me on the head. I looked down so he wouldn't see my blushing face. "Come on I'll give you a tour of your new home." He helped me off the counter and started dragging me through the place.

Damn, I never there could be so many rooms in one house, yet again this place is humongous! There's like two game rooms, one filled with games for guys and the other filled with games for girls. Then he showed me the library, I think it has more books than our school does, Len conformed that belief when he told me there were around a thousand books in there. Apparently his dad likes to collect books. That's when curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Len, where are your parents anyway?" I asked

"They're usually busy and so they are out a lot." he told me. I could almost hear the loneliness in his voice.

"You have any siblings?" I asked another dumb question. Why the hell am I interested in his life all the sudden? If he wants to keep everything hushed then he should be able to.

"I have a older sister who is studying in America and an older brother who doesn't bother showing his face around here." he said

"It must get lonely." Why do I keep opening my dumb mouth? Of course he's lonely!

"Yeah it does I guess." I swear it sounded like he was ready to cry. Ugh I hate making people cry.

"Well you don't have to worry about being lonely any more cause now your stuck with me 24/7" I turned my head cause I ended up blushing when I said that.

"Yup! Now I always have Rin-Rin-chi with me" and he hugged me.

"D-don't get to excited you stupid bastard." my face now redder than a tomato. But I let him keep hugging me. I've become soft since I met him, haven't I? "Uh Len? How much longer do you plan on holding me?"

"Oh! Um, sorry." he let go and turn his head away quickly. I think he face was red, whatever just shrug it off. I opened a door and inside the room it lead to were pictures of Len as a shorta! I went in and looked at all the pictures. There was one of Len dressed as a neko(cat) boy. I was cracking up.

"He really is a shorta part time!" I said in-between laughs.

"Rin? Where'd y- Oh shit! Rin give that to me!" he said

"No way! It's too funny! I knew you were a shorta!" I was holding my stomach from laughing too hard.

"Rin! Please don't look at them! They were taken when I was five." he pouted

"Well I'm keeping some!" I claimed

"No Rin! You can't it's too embarrassing! Come on Rin give it back!" Len tried to take the picture from me but I swiftly moved my hand so he couldn't get it.

"Oh my god Len! You would've been the perfect girl!" I exclaimed

"N-no! I'm a man!" he yelled

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" I challenged him

I saw a smirk form across Len's face "No problem." Next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor.

"W-what the hell man?" I yelled but soon Len's face was only an inch from mine. I could feel his breath on my skin and I started to feel this fluttery feeling in my stomach. What is that? I don't know and I don't think I wanna find out. Before I could say anything else Len pressed his lips against mine. 'OH MY GOD LEN'S KISSING ME!' was the only thing I could process through my mind. After a minute I felt him lick my bottom lip. What the hell? Why would he do that? Then my body started reacting on it's own. I opened my mouth and Len slipped his tongue into my mouth. This is so weird! Why do I feel like I'm melting on the inside? What is this? I don't want this! I don't like it! Len soon parted and the both of us were panting. I saw him start to blush.

"D-don't ever do that again. I-I didn't like it." I said

I saw disappointment fall across his face and he got off of me. He made his way out of the room. And I heard Len mutter "Sorry."

"I-it's just that I felt like I was melting and I got scared!" I yelled to him. Maybe he'll understand. He should right?

Len face palmed himself and he looked at me through his fingers. "That means you like it you silly girl." he told me. I felt myself blush when he said that. I liked it when Len kissed me? No way impossible! There's no way I'd like him like that right? "I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow is Sunday so we have off from school. I'm going to take you on a date so you'll be able to see how you really feel."

"Fine! But if the answer is no then you can't ever do that again!" I proclaimed

"Deal." Len replied to my proclamation.

Len and I had dinner later that day and he showed me my room. It was painted a golden yellow and seem like a normal teenage girl's bed room. I finished getting ready for bed and laid on the bed. Holy crap I have a date with Len tomorrow! And I only meet him this week! Why is this happening to me?

**Me: And that's where I'm gonna leave it(: Len: You let Rin see shorta pictures of me…. Rin: You had me give in to Len's kiss like a slut…. Rin&Len: WHAT THE HELL AKANE? Me: I was in a good mood so I decided to torture Len and put in something romantic~ Len: What the hell could've put you in the mood to do that? Me: Well I got to talk to my crush today on face book3 *goes off into dreamy la-la land* Rin: Len, let's crush wit the road roller. Len: I'm with you. Me: oh shit not again O.O' *starts running away* Rin: Don't forget to review *starts road roller and begins chasing Akane***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEYYY! It's been awhile huh? Well I'm back and typing(: Len: Now that you're done being lazy can you just type your story line? Me: I was not being lazy! School starts next week and I've been prepping for it! Len: Sure whatever you say *rolls eyes* Me: Why are you so mean? T-T Len: You make me mean. I don't have to. Me: I KNOW! You're mean to me cause you like me! Len: *blushes* WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T DECIDE THAT ON YOUR OWN! Rin: That's right! Len likes me:P Len: R-Rin! Me: Hahaha! He's so red he puts tomatoes to shame! Good work Rin! Rin: Thank you very much Akane! Len: W-what? Me&Rin: Enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Since When Do I Get Jealous?

Ah, morning. How nice. Cause all I want to do today is go on a date with Len! Note the sarcasm. Putting my head under the blanket I tried to go back to sleep. As I was so close, when I almost reach the land of dreams Len comes in and starts shaking the bed. Okay if I act like a really heavy sleeper maybe he'll give up and cancel the date! Yes that'll work!

"Riiiiiinnnnnn~ Get up." I hear Len say

"…" I kind of feel like watching Uncle Yo right now.

"Come on Rinny, our date is today." haha I'm remembering the delicious happy fluffy cupcake of redundant happiness. I want that cupcake it looks yummy…Even if it's a picture on a stick.

"Fine Rin I'm just gonna have to wake you up with a kiss~" What? Oh no you don't! At that moment I shot straight up and jumped outta bed. Sorry Uncle Yo you're gonna have to wait for me. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Len said

"Yeah, whatever. Aren't you going to go downstairs so I can change." I pointed towards my over sized t-shirt and shorts.

"Nah, I'll wait in here while you change." He said it with such a straight face.

"PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out.

"Awe, Rinny that's no far! I took you're first kiss and you won't let me see your body?" He whined

"You were not my first kiss you idiot. Why would I give you my first kiss?" I questioned him.

"Wait, you kissed someone before me? WHO?" He yelled

"My ex-boyfriend that's who. Don't bother hunting him down in our school cause he lives in a different town, we broke up after I moved away. That's it end of story." I told him

"Do you have any feelings for him?" Len asked. Damn he looks worried

"Relax stupid bastard, if I still had feelings for him I would've moved back a long time ago." I stated

"Really?" he looked up

"Yes, now go downstairs I'll be there in a sec." I closed the door and locked in case he tried to sneak back in. I walked over to the dresser in the room and pulled out some jeans. A few seconds later I heard the door knob turning back and forth then Len cursing. I sighed, he never learns does he?

I finished getting dressed, the shirt is a bit big but not like that matters. You're probably wondering why it's big. Well since I never had enough money to actually go out and buy clothes one of my neighbors from the last town I lived in gave me hand-me downs from her son, it was all she had. Unfortunately all her old clothes from when she was in high schools were thrown away. I don't mind having too big of clothes, it's not like I have to look my best for a date…right?

I walked down the stairs skipping a step cause these stairs are way too long. I'll turn 17 before I finish going down this thing. I reached the kitchen and go to the fridge and pulled out an orange. I'm not really that hungry. I turned around and saw Len staring at me in a weird way.

"What?" I said as I leaned on the counter and began peeling the orange. I hope it's good, cause sometimes if you wait too long to eat 'em they don't taste as good as they should.

"You look so, what's the word? Unfeminine." He said in a matter of factly tone

"So, maybe I don't wanna look feminine." I threw at him and took my first bite of the orange…..OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS IS THE BEST ORANGE I'VE EVER HAD! (insert glitter eyes here)

"Rin, people are gonna think we're gay cause you look like a dude with long hair. The fact that you're small breasted doesn't help us either." I saw an apple in a fruit bowl and reach for it.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" and chucked the red fruit at his head. No one calls me small breasted and gets away with it. Half the time there aren't survivors.

"Ow, Rinny that hurt~" He whined

"Shut your mouth shorta, let's get this date over with." I said

"Don't call me a shorta!" Len yelled

"Then don't call me small breasted you stupid bastard!" I yelled back

"Touché."

"Yup." and we were out the door heading to his car. He went in the driver's seat and I got scared. " Uh, Len isn't Gakupo driving us?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Nope, I'm driving." He said flashing me a big grin….hehe he looks like Luffy like that.

"Is that a good idea? Considering we're like fifteen I think it'd be better if someone older with more experience should drive." I said

"Relax, I've learned how to drive and besides I'll be sixteen in a couple of months so it's won't matter." He said

"Eh? Really me too. What month?" I said while going into the passenger's seat. He says he can drive so everything should be okay, right? Oh god what have I gotten myself into?

"I'll be sixteen December twenty seventh of this year." He told me

"Wha? No way! That's my birthday too!" I said, this is a little creepy.

"You're kidding me right? That's not possible." Len seemed as creeped out as I was.

"No it's true! I was born December twenty seventh fifteen years ago." I said

"Haha, maybe we're like long lost twins. I mean same birthday, sur name. We even look a like!" He stated

"Maybe, though I doubt that's true. Probably mere coincidence." I said holding back a giggle.

"Hopefully! Otherwise I wouldn't be able to marry Rinny!" Len made a fake sad face, oh my god so shorta. Must hold back urge to say it.

"As if we'll ever get married. We're just going on one date. Shouldn't you put the key in the engine?" I asked

"Oh yeah, that's the only way we'll get there." Len pointed out. Well thank you Captain Obvious, cause I didn't know that. Hey, look, more sarcasm.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" I asked. I don't know about you but I like knowing where I'm going on a date.

"We are going to the amusement park!" I can see the excitement in his face, he really wants to go.

"Cool! I've never been to one before!" I exclaimed, I'm just as bad as him now. My ex-boyfriend never really let us go on dates. Later on I found out he just wanted to, uh do **it** with me. That's why I moved and didn't tell him my address, I was afraid he'd come looking for me.

"Oh boy! Finally I get to be with Rin when she does something for the first time!" Len said and did an anime victory pose.

"Stupid bastard we're driving! Keep your damn hands on the wheel!" I shouted

"Haha, sorry Rin, didn't mean to scare ya." He let out nervously.

"It's okay just don't do it again." I sighed with relief. Not getting into a car accident today, thank you who ever is the most powerful thing in the universe. We drove a bit more and Len stopped the car in front of a shop. "Um Len, I thought we were going to the amusement park." I asked rather than said.

"We are, we're just stopping here first so you can get something more feminine to wear." He said as he got out of the car and opened my door.

"No! I don't have enough money to buy clothes!" I said

"It's on me."

"No way! I can't let you do that!" He started pulling me out of the car as I clung to the arm of the seat for dear life. Sorry seat.

"Oh yes you can!" Len said as he struggled to get me out.

"No! None of the clothes will fit me any way!" I tried that excuse, it doesn't seem to be working though.

"They'll be clothes that fit you I promise!" He finally got me out of the car and closed the door. If he thought the struggle was over then he was wrong, he'd have to drag me in there.

"Wrong! They'll either be too big or too small." I said

"There will be something that fits you don't worry!" He realized it'd take awhile to drag me in so he scoped me up, bridal style and carried me into the store.

"Len! Put me down you stupid bastard!" I started kicking and waving my arms trying to get him to put me down.

"Um, can I help you two?" A store employee asked.

"Yes, can you help me find this poorly dressed girl something to wear?" Oh my god. He looked so sexy when he said that it even got me to stop what I was doing and blush. I looked over at the employee and she was blushing too! Damn you Len with your charm and good looks!

"O-of course sir. If you'll come this way we'll put her in a dressing room." She said, she's nervous. It's obvious.

"Thank you so much." Len said with a smile, okay he needs to stop being sexy and go back to being shorta. Len followed the employee and put me in a dressing room. "I'll be outside and the nice lady with get you something to wear so don't try running okay Rinny?" This seems like a threat.

"Or what? Hm?" I questioned

Len put his lips next to my ear and whispered "I'll take your virginity."

I blushed and managed to get out "O-okay I understand!" And pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He wouldn't do that right? It doesn't sound like something Len would do. Wait a minute, did he just trick me into admitting I'm a virgin? He did didn't he! Oh I'm gonna kill him! I waited I few minutes and soon I heard knocking at the door.

"It's me." I can tell it's the employee, unless Len knows how to disguise his voice. Yeah I really doubt that. I opened the door and let her in. "Okay, try this on and see if it fits. I'll help you put it on." she said.

"Awe, I wanna help Rinny put on clothes!" I heard Len whine, he went back to shorta phew I don't know how much longer I could take sexy Len.

The employee and I blushed in unison and yelled back "No way!" and I closed the door and locked it. Again in case he had any funny ideas. I started to take off my clothes and the employee helped me get into the shirt and skirt though I don't think I really needed the help. When I was done I looked in the mirror, I'm wearing a golden yellow skirt with a black tank top that had yellow lace on the chest and around the bottom hem. The employee handed me a yellow sweater which was a good idea cause I wasn't gonna go out in the middle of fall wearing a tank top.

"He was right, it's does look good on you! So kawaii!" She shrieked like a fan girl and hugged me really tight.

"Who said it would look good on me?" I was able to gasp out.

"Your boyfriend of course!" She said letting go of me realizing I need to breath just like she does.

"What? Len's not my boyfriend!" I told her, I could feel the blush rising to my face.

"Then what is he?" she said smirking and raising an eyebrow

"W-we're just going on one date! That's it! Nothing more!" I said, damn I'm still blushing

"Uh huh, sure." She said.

"That's it I'm taking this off!" I yelled

"Oh no you don't!~" she opened the door before I could take it off, no far! I want another try! She started to pull me out. No I don't want Len seeing me in this! It's so, girly. When she pulled me out I watched as Len went wide eyed, I was still blushing from that moment in the changing room.

"I-it looks bad right?" I said looking down, this is too embarrassing.

"No! It's looks very cute on you!" Len said and I looked up surprised. He walked over and pulled a golden yellow ribbon from his pocket and started putting it in my hair. "Now you look even cuter." He said smiling softly and I blushed even more. Great I bet I'm even redder than the apple I threw at him this morning.

"Um, t-thanks." I stuttered. Unbelievable, I'm stuttering! He probably thinks I'm getting nervous or something. Oh wait, I am getting nervous!

"No problem Rinny!" he said patting my head.

"Don't call me Rinny!" I said, forget being nervous now I'm frustrated!

"Haha, let's go pay. Miss you can keep her old clothes, she doesn't need them anymore." he smiled at her. Ouch that hurts, why would he smile at her like that? Wait why does my heart hurt from him smiling at her? Maybe I'm having a heart attack, yup that's it. A heart attack…..shouldn't I be on the floor then? Oh forget it!

"I'll take care of these sir." she smiled back.

"Uh, and if I want to keep them?" I asked

Len looked at me and said "No way! I won't have my little Rinny wear something like that again!"

"I told you not to call me Rinny!" I hissed at him. I hate this guy, absolutely hate.

"Fine. How bout Bunny? Since you look like a bunny rabbit with that bow on your head." He smiled teasingly, he's enjoying this too much.

"No! I won't let you call me that either!" I hissed once more. We went back and forth between what he could call me, so far the likings for him weren't looking so good. Len paid for the outfit, which made me feel really bad. Maybe I'll let him call me those dumb nicknames for the rest of the day. We drove to the amusement park, there sure is a lot of stuff here. Luckily admission today is free, meaning you ride the rides for free you just have to pay for any games you wanna play. Oh great, Len found one of those hammer games. You know the game you use a big hammer that weighs about two of you, you swing it trying as hard as you can hoping the ball will go all the way to the top and hit the bell.

"This looks easy." Len commented. He handed the game runner some money so he could try. He grabbed the hammer and swung.

"Loser!" the gamer runner said. Len's mouth hang open and I was laughing hysterically.

"G-good job Len." I got out between giggles

"Oh you think you could do better?" He's challenging me, he's gonna regret that.

"I probably could." I said in a matter of factly tone.

"Let's see about that." and with that he handed the game runner more money

"Alrighty then." I grabbed the hammer and positioned myself so I could add force on the hammer when I swung. This thing really isn't that heavy, anyways time for swinging. I lift the hammer up and make it crash down on the target and I watch the little ball go up, up, up and….

"Winner!" The game runner announced and Len's mouth hang open again. I turned to him and smirked. Len turned away pouting, again the shortaness is incredible! "Pick a prize little missy." The game runner said. I saw a banana plushie and smiled, he'll like that. I pointed to it and the game runner took it down.

I thanked him and walked behind Len. "Leeeeennnn~" I dragged out

"What?" he's not in a good mood, this will definitely cheer him up. I put the banana plushie in front of his face and he turned to face me.

"Here, it's for you." I pushed the plushie in front of his face, I'm blushing again damn it!

"How'd you know I like bananas?" He asked me taking the plushie and putting it under his left arm

"Um, I noticed you eat them a lot so I figured you liked them. If you don't want it I'll give it back." I said in a very low tone, I don't really want him to hear what I said. A moment of silence, good job Rin. You just made your first date with Len awkward. Wait a sec, he's laughing! Why is he laughing?

"Haha, thanks Rinny! I love it!" Len said hugging the banana. So….Very….Shorta! Oh god I'm blushing again, damn it Len! Quit being so cute!

"N-no problem." oh shit I stuttered, I'm so screwed. (insert depressing aurora here)

We started to look around and see all the different things in the park. Oh! They have a ferries wheel! I hope we'll get to do that later. After a few minutes went by Len and I ended up sitting on a bench just talking. This isn't so bad, it's actually kinda nice.

"Come on Rin let's go on the roller coaster!" Len exclaimed

"Sure as long as you don't scream like a little girl!" I laughed out

"Relax, I won't." He was laughing with me.

He got up and took my hand and gently pulled me in the direction the roller coaster was in. The back of Len's head is nice, his hair looks silky and the little ponytail is cute. What am I thinking? I think it's okay to make nice comments on it as long as I don't wonder what it smells like…Great now I want to know what Len's hair smells like. Bad Rin, bad! Don't be a smelling pervert. The next thing I saw was a flash of gold landing on top of Len.

"Lenny! I didn't know you were here! It must be fate that keeps brining us together!" it's a girl's voice, just wonderful Len has fan girls

"Neru! G-get off of me!" oh so her name is Neru. Perfect, can this get any better. Note more sarcasm.

"Lenny let's go on a date~" yup it just got better ß SARCASM, in case you didn't know.

"Neru how many times have I told you? I don't want to go out with you. Now get off of me!" Yeah that's right Len! Make her go away!

"Oh come on Lenn~ You don't look busy right now!" seriously am I invisible? I don't need this you know. She got off of Len and hugged his arm, making him let go of my hand. This couldn't get any worse. She turned and finally noticed me "Ah! You must be the maid! Here carry this for me." And she shoved her bag at me. I stand corrected, it just got worse.

"Uh, actually I'm-" I started

"And carry this too, my Lenny shouldn't have to carry anything either." she interrupted and shove the banana plushie at me and went back to Len's side. Damn this Neru chick is worse than super glue.

"Neru, Rin," Len pointed to me "is my date."

"Psh. Len don't make me laugh. An unfeminine, ugly girl like her your date? In her dreams and your nightmares." Okay I'm ready to kill this chick. I think Len noticed the death aurora around me.

"Neru, leave now!" Len commanded

"No way~ I want to be with my Lenny! Come on let's go on some rides!" and she dragged him away. She looked back at me and stuck out her tongue. I'm gonna kill her. Calm down Rin, you didn't want to go on this date in the first place so why are you so mad?

I walked over to the ride they went and sat on a bench next to it and put the plushie and the bitch's bag next to me. I'm so bored, when are they getting of anyway? I don't know much about dates but I don't think the guy is suppose go off with another girl and have fun, leaving the girl who's suppose to be one the date alone. Well that's me right now. How many minutes have gone by? I take a glance at a clock near by. Seven minutes have gone by since they got on the line. Oh I can see them, they're getting on now. They look like the perfect couple with the way she's hanging on to him. It must be annoying, but he doesn't show it on his face. She's saying something to him and Len…He's smiling so sweetly at her. Why Len? Why do you smile at girls at so easily like that. I look away, it hurts too much. I put my hand on my chest where it hurts. This doesn't make any sense. I hate this guy don't I? Ugh Confusion is taking over my head now.

"Rin is something wrong?" I look up and see Len and Neru. She looks like she's having a good time.

"Nope, nothing at all." I say blankly as I pick up their stuff, wait why am I carrying it anyway?

"Well, is there anything you want to do?" his face looks kinda sad in a caring way. Weird, I'd thought he'd be over joyed to have a girl clinging to him.

"No I don't have anything in mind." Liar. You wanna go on the ferries wheel, you just don't wanna ruin Len's fun.

"Oh, well if you think of something let me know." ugh, he's pitying me.

"Yeah, sure whatever. You guys just have fun." I said with absolutely no emotion on my face or in my voice.

"You heard her Lenny, come on let's ride something else!" and immediately began dragging him away to some other ride and I followed closely behind. She seems thrilled that I'm not gonna try to take Len away from her.

Time sure does fly when your watching other people have fun. It's about six forty five now and the sun is getting ready to set. You know what that means? Soon my favorite sky will be up, the night sky. Of course sun sets are nice too, I like the deep reds, oranges and light pinks that paint the sky. But I've always like the night sky better. When I was younger my mom told me a story about the night sky and how it got the moon and stars.

The night sky which was always black was always so lonely and it would watch the earth twinkle with fireflies when it came. The fireflies felt bad for the night sky and wanted to keep it company. The fireflies went to a princess who was said to have magical powers and asked her if she could let them join the night sky. She agreed to the act of kindness and sent them up to the sky where they became stars that twinkled ever so beautifully. The princess felt something was missing so she made the moon to join them and since that day humans have marveled at the night sky and it's beauty.

Nice story right? My mom made up the whole thing, she certainly was creative and made stories up all the time. But that one is my favorite. It's six fifty nine now, about time to leave.

"I want to go on the ferries wheel." I looked at Len. Seriously, you want to do that now? That's like a twenty minute ride! I don't want to wait that long!

"Yes! Let's go on!~" Neru's excited She and Len made their way to the line.

"Come on Rin you're coming with us." Len said. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if all three of us were going on. I went to the line and stood behind Len and Neru. She's blabbing on about something like dress, I don't know I'm not really paying attention to her. Instead I'm playing Hatsune Miku's song Star Gazer through my head.

_The wind is blowing_

_And the clouds are flowing_

_I spread my arms_

_I tried to catch the stars_

I imagine the guitar playing the chords of the song and let them rhythm swirl in my head

_I know that I'm so far_

_From them so just let them go_

_Go around the universe _

_I dream the day_

_When I find myself in a parallel world_

_I always say to myself_

_That I can find it_

_Let's gather a thousand melodies_

_And put them into one song_

_Yes I can see_

_The world deep inside your eyes_

_The wind carries clouds all over the land_

_The poem helps me live_

_All the shooting stars leave me behind_

_And I realize why I'm standing here_

_Stargazer_

_Fading sunlights_

_The sounds I made_

_I still don't know why did you say that to me?_

_The song I sang faded away into thin air_

_I'm waiting here until you hear my voice_

_I will hold this feeling tightly in my arms_

_My voice reverberated through the space_

_Waiting for the day comes around_

_The world unfolded before my eyes_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'm standing here next to you_

_All the shooting stars leave me behind_

_I was determined to remain here_

_Stargazer_

_Fading sunlights_

_The sounds I made_

_I still don't know why did you say that to me_

Finally we made it to the front of the line. It took long enough, seriously why do people like waiting on lines like this?

"How many people for the next car?" the lady who opens the door for you asked

"Two please." Len said, wait two? Dude there's three of us! Quickly say three before it's too late!

"Two it is then." she said and I heard Neru squeal in joy.

"Hand me my bag." She commanded and I handed it to her and she started taking make-up out and putting it on her face.

The car arrived and I just can't stand this anymore! If Len wants to spend time with her I'll just get off the line. As I was turning to the exit ready to take my first step and felt something grab my wrist and pull in the opposite direction. Next thing I know I'm in the car and the lady is closing the door.

"Enjoy your ride." she said and the car started to move away from the platform. I looked back and saw Neru gaping, it was so laughable but I kept in my giggles.

"Phew, I didn't think that would work." I heard Len say. Okay Rin just stare out the window pretend he isn't there. "Rin what's the matter?"

"…"

"Rin look at me, please." I turn my head in his direction but I don't focus my eyesight at him, instead I'm looking out the window behind him. "Seriously Rin. What's wrong you've been acting weird." I'm the one acting weird? You above all people should not be saying that mister look I'm sexy now I'm shorta. "Come on Rinny~ Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, I just bet you wish you were with someone prettier and more feminine right now." Why the hell did I say that?

"Rin, you're the prettiest, no the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Len said sweetly in a sexy way. See he's the weird one he just changed back to sexy!

I rolled my eyes and said "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say Len." Then Len Puts himself on top of me, well not literally on me but he's above me and really close. "You stupid bastard! You're making the car rock!" I yelled at him.

"Why don't you believe me?" Len asked, he sounds kinda hurt

"Because!" I said, seriously how could I believe him. He spent more time with Neru than me, and WE'RE the ones on a date. I feel more like trash than a teenaged girl.

"That's not a reason Rin, if you don't believe me then I'll just have to make you." and in the heat of the moment he kissed me. Oh my god Len is kissing me….AGAIN!

What do I do? Should I push him off? That would be smart right? No we're on a ferries wheel the car would shake crazily if I did that. He's licking my bottom lip now, I know what if means now cause I went and googled it. He wants to French kiss, but I don't know how to do that! Oh my god what do I do? Do I let him in? I kinda want to feel Len's tongue again….Ugh that's so creepy! Okay I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna open my mouth. I closed my eyes and give into Len's kiss again. I wrap my arms around his neck and sits down next to me and lets his tongue in. I start to play with his little ponytail and I can feel the blush grow stronger across my face. Ah I need to breath! And if on que we parted, I'm still hypnotized by the lustfulness of the kiss. I want more…..god I sound creepy.

After a few pants we kissed again for, I don't know thirty seconds, a minute? Then Len went back to his side of the car. We kinda just stared at each other for a bit both of us extremely red. I looked around the car trying to find something interesting to stare at, ah the banana plushie! I forgot it was here.

"Um, so does this mean you'll be my girlfriend now?" Len asked I looked at him and his hand was out stretched.

"Yes" I said softly while smiling. And I took his hand and the last bit of sun went down and the night sky made it's self known. I grew a little sad when we got closer to the bottom, I don't want the moment to end.

"Neru's on the car behind us, we should probably run once the lady opens the door." Len said.

"Good idea." I said getting the banana plushie so we wouldn't leave it. "You know I've been holding your banana all day, you can carry it now."

"Pffft. You've been holding my banana all day." and he broke out laughing

"LEN! YOU PERVERT I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him

"I know, I know. Sorry I just couldn't help it." He said taking he's…plushie. I'm not saying the other word cause you people might have perverted minds too.

We reached the bottom and the lady opened the door for us and we ran out. The too of us sprinted through the crowd and all the way to Len's car. By the time we were there we were both on the ground gasping for breath.

"I've never ran so hard in my life." I said between gasps

"Me either. Come on before she finds us let's drive home." He said getting into the driver's seat.

"Okay." I replied getting in the other side of the car. You didn't have to tell me twice, I want to get away from that chick as soon as possible! Len started the engine and we were off.

"So Rin I heard you humming before." Len said

"I didn't hum Len, you must've been imagining things." I don't think I was humming, he must be going crazy.

"Yes you were, when we were waiting on line for the ferries wheel you were humming a song. I think it was 'Star Gazer'." he said while lifting an eyebrow, wow he can look cocky too.

"I was thinking of that song before but I don't think I hummed it." wait, is it possible I accidentally hummed it?

"I know what I heard and from what I heard I thought you were pretty good. Now if you would only sing for me the-"

"NO! I don't sing outside of the shower!" I interrupted

"Oh so I just have to walk in on Rinny during her shower and I'll get to hear her sing! Luckily~" (interest glitter eyes here) god this guy, I'm definitely locking the door the next I go to shower.

"Sorry Len the world doesn't work that way." I told him

"Awww come on Rinny, please let me walk in on you next you shower~" Len made a pouty face that was laughable.

"No." I said

"Fine I'll ask again tomorrow." he said and I sweat dropped

"Just cause you're gonna ask again tomorrow doesn't mean I'm gonna change my mind…" I wonder if his brain processes normally sometimes

"We'll see." Len's smirking! Why he is smirking? Len pulled up to his mansion, I'm still not use to that. And we got out of the car and walked into the mansion. Damn it, I forgot that I was hungry, incase you didn't care to noticed I only had an orange today. And a few seconds later the noise that filled the room, yup my growling stomach. Len's laughing at me now, great. Just great.

"L-Len! It's not funny!" I yelled blushing.

"S-sorry, do you want something to eat?" he asked

"No Len, when my stomach makes that sound I'm pregnant." I used sarcasm at him. Wow I've been quite sarcastic today, huh?

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Len then started feeling my lower stomach for a bump, and I karate chopped the top of his head.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU BAKA!" I yelled and marched away to the kitchen. What should I eat? I hear Len's footsteps following behind me.

"How was I suppose to know you were being sarcastic?" he questioned

"Hm, let me think. The tone I said it in maybe was a dead give away." I sassed

"Plus you told me indirectly that you're a virgin today." I turned around and now I'm looking at the smirking face of Kagamine Len, somehow my new boyfriend.

"Shut up!" I said blushing

"So you don't deny it." he's stupid smirk grew

"Whatever." I bluntly said and took out materials for a sandwich, let's see bread, turkey lettuce. Hmmm what else? Ohh oranges! Hey don't judge, it happens to taste good.

"Well maybe we should make babies!" Len said while leaning close to me and I dropped all the materials for my sandwich, crap now it's gonna be all messy.

"N-no! We're way too young! That's not happening 'til we're married!" I lectured

"So you want us to get married." Len raised an eyebrow and smiled. I'm blushing furiously, how is it only he can make me do this? "I'm going upstairs to change into my pjs and gonna go to the game room to watch a movie. Come join me when your done, if you want." he said while walking way leaving me to my blushing face and messy sandwich.

"Stupid bastard." I whispered to myself when he left and took a bit out of my sandwich. And another, now it's gone….I must've taken more bites then I thought. I finished putting away the materials for the sandwich and put the plate in the dishwasher, which by the way is two times bigger than the one from my last place that I was forcibly moved out of *cough*by Len*cough* I walked up to my room and changed into my pjs. Should go watch a movie with Len? Nah he probably wants to be alone. Yet again we didn't really spend much time together today, thanks Neru. And I found myself rushing out of my room down the hall and to the game room with the guy games. I stopped in front of the door, make sure you don't look desperate. Should I knock, no just peek in a little bit. That's cute…..right? I did exactly that and saw Len sitting on the couch. He doesn't seem to notice me, maybe I can scare him. Mwahahaha.

I quietly entered the room and closed the door silently behind me. Being my stealthy self I made my way behind Len without him noticing me. Good Rin, good. Raising my hands up I opened my mouth ready to yell 'boo!'

"BOO!" I yelled and grabbed Len around his neck with my arms and I felt his whole body jolted up

"R-Rin!" he shrieked

"Haha, did I scare you?" I asked sweetly

"Oh your gonna get it!" I released Len from my grasp and back away a bit and he grabbed my arm and pulled me over the couch and on him.

"Hm, not bad for a shorta." I giggled

"Eh? You still think I'm a shorta?" he questioned with his evil aurora starting to form around him.

"Maybe, maybe not. You may never know." I said teasingly and sat up.

"Oh, good to know." Len sat up next to me then pulled me close to him. I snuggled up next to him and smiled. Ah, I'm getting sleepy. I don't wanna fall asleep on Len…..Can't be helped now and I drifted of to dream land.

_For the first time (and probably last) Len's P.O.V._

Aw, how cut she feel asleep on me. Hmmm, I wonder what she'll do if she wakes up next to me without me shirt on? Probably have a spaz attack and push me off the couch with her face redder than a tomato.

Okay, I'll admit in the past I was a serious player but since I've moved here I've decided to change my ways. And I unexpectedly fell in love with this girl that I've heard plenty about…..Don't ask, let's just say I know someone who know her in when she was a child okay? I just can't believe that I've rejected such a wonderful feeling for most of my life. I'm glad Rin taught me how to love. I took my shirt off got up turned out the light and laid down next to my Rin, I like the way that sounds. I covered us with a blanket and wrapped my arms around her fragile but surprisingly strong body. I let myself drift into a sleep, I can't wait to see Rin's reaction tomorrow morning~

**Me: Okay it took me like 4 days to write this and it's 17 pages long =_= school started for me today so it'll take me awhile for my nest story(s) updates, sorry! Don't feel like typing a Rin&Len rant tonight soo Rin: Way to ignore usT-T Me: It's not that I'm just tired good night. Len: Review for this weird chapter….please.**


	8. Author Note

**Me: Hey guys it's Akane-chan here, I know it's been a while I've been really busy with school and looking for a college that has sequential art courses. I'm working on all my fanfics when I'm able to which is rarely. Anyways I've put up a poll asking you guys what you want Rin to do to Neru in How'd This Happen to Me? So please vote! Len: Wow, you've been away for a long time and now you ask your readers to do something for you, how selfish. Me: That's so mean Len-kun! Len: Plus you decided to be weirdly creepy and buy a wall scroll of me and a drawing when you went to NYCC. Me: Well I couldn't find a plushie that was cheap on Saturday and then they were all gone on Sunday!D: Len:…Again creepy. Me: Whatever I got to meet Uncle Yo!:P Rin: REALLY? Lucky~ Len: Who? Me&Rin: *Gasp* Rin: only the most genius geek specific comedian ever! Len: Weird Otakus…. Me: Shut up Len, can't you just let me be happy for once? Anyways, please take part in my toll. There's your little funny from me for the day(:**


End file.
